


Brendon's Little Slut

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Dallon, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Top Brendon, also brendon has a thing for dallon moaning his name, brallon, dallon teased brendon so, doin it up the butt, it has aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot where Dallon teases Brendon all day so then Brendon fucks Dallon. That's the plot. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon's Little Slut

Dallon has been teasing Brendon all day. From only wearing sweatpants, to practically grinding on him during the show. Brendon was about as horny as he was when he was 16. The moment they were alone, Brendon was going to fuck Dallon senseless.   
Dallon knew how to work Brendon up. From wearing the sweatpants that make his ass look so nice, to grinding on him in front of people. Dallon has been horny all day, and he was going to get fucked tonight. He knew he would probably be “punished” for teasing Brendon all day, but that just made it more exciting. He couldn’t wait til they were alone.   
As soon as they got back to the hotel, Brendon told Dallon that he was going have so much fun tonight. Brendon told him to go change into some sweatpants and boxers. When Dallon got back from changing, he found Brendon sitting on the couch stroking his cock.   
“Do you want Daddy to fuck you like the naughty boy you are? You’ve been practically begging for my cock all day. You want me so badly, don’t you, baby?” Brendon said smugly.  
“Yes, please, Daddy.” Dallon managed to whimper out. Dallon looks at Brendon’s dick, it was rock hard.   
“Good boy,” purred Brendon, “Now do find the lube and condoms, they’re in my suitcase.” Dallon quickly made his way to Brendon’s stuff, and unzipped the suitcase. While searching for the condoms and lube, he found a set of pink and black lacy panties. He started blushing, thinking about Brendon’s reaction to seeing him in them. He decided to slip out of his sweatpants and boxers and put the sweatpants back on. He grabbed the condoms and lube and made his way, shyly, back to Brendon. Brendon looked up at Dallon. Dal could see the lust in his eyes.   
“I got the stuff, Daddy…” Dallon stated, desire coating his voice.   
“Good boy, I think you know what to do now.” Brendon had a playful look in his eye as he watched Dallon carefully pull down his sweatpants to reveal the panties. Brendon looked like he could cum on the spot. “Fuck, you look so fucking good, Dal. Bend over the couch for Daddy. Leave the panties on.”  
Dallon finished pulling down his sweatpants stepped out of them. He walked over to behind the couch and bent over. He heard Brendon walk behind him and felt him rub his ass.   
“These panties make your ass seem so… spankable. Do you want Daddy to spank you like the naughty boy you are?” Brendon said as he flicked the waistband of Dallon’s panties.   
“Yes, Daddy. I want you to spank me.” Dallon moaned out as Brendon’s hand started going lower.  
“It doesn’t sound like it. I want to hear you beg.” Brendon said as lust dripped from every word. He was tracing the lace in Dallon’s panties and watched as goosebumps appeared. He loved seeing Dallon so on edge.   
“Daddy, please spank me! I’ve been such a bad boy and I want you to spank me, Daddy!” Dallon panted out. Brendon chuckled at Dallon’s desperate behavior. He brought his hand up, and spanked Dallon without warning. Dallon moaned, “Daddy… please, harder…”   
Brendon rubbed circles on Dallon’s ass, “Since you asked so nicely, sure, baby.” Brendon spanked Dallon until he could see the panties becoming wet from his precum. Brendon pulled down Dal’s panties and picked up the lube. As soon as Dallon looked behind him. He felt Brendon’s lubed up finger at his hole, teasing his entrance.  
“Daddy…” Purred Dallon. He tried to push back on to Brendon finger, but Brendon removed his finger and slapped his ass.  
“If you’re going to be bad, you aren’t getting fucked. Be a good boy and let Daddy strech you.” Brendon stated in the voice that always made Dallon hard.   
Dallon whinned but stay stilled as Brendon worked his hole so Dallon could take his cock. It took everything out of Dallon to not push back so Brendon’s fingers would fill him. Eventually, Brendon got three fingers in Dallon and found his prostate. Dallon moaned and his hips thrust forwards in response.   
“I think you’re ready for Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Brendon said as he withdrew his fingers. Dallon whinned at the absence.  
“I’m ready for your huge cock, Daddy. Please fuck me!” Dallon said breathlessly. Dallon could hear the sound of the condom wrapper being opened and within seconds he felt Brendon’s dick pressing against his entrance. Brendon teased Dallon’s hole before thrusting all the way in, Dallon moaned his name in response.  
“Fuck, I love it when you moan my name, Dal.” Brendon said as he thrusted against Dallon’s prostate. Dallon gasped and moaned.  
“Daddy, please can I cum?” Dallon gasped as Brendon continued to thrust into his prostate.  
“When I cum, you can.” Brendon panted as his thrusting started falling out of rhythm. He went for another minute before he pulled out and spilled his load all over Dallon’s back and ass. Dallon came seconds after, cumming all over the panties and back of the couch.   
After Dallon’s breathing calmed down, Brendon walked him to the shower, showering him with praise as he helped Dal clean off. “You did such a good job, baby. I’m so proud of you. You were so good.”   
When they were done cleaning themselves off, they cuddled on the bed, watching one of Dallon’s favorite shows. “I love you.” Dallon said as he pulled the blanket up, about ready to fall asleep.  
“I love you, too.” Brendon said as he wrapped his arm around Dal. They both fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heart beats.


End file.
